1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk, an optical disk barcode forming method, an optical disk reproduction apparatus, a marking forming apparatus, a method of forming a laser marking or, an optical disk, and a method of manufacturing an optical disk.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In the manufacturing process of optical disks, it has been commonly practiced to record a serial number, lot number, etc. on each optical disk in the form of a barcode.
Since such information cannot be written to a pit information area of the optical disk, it has been practiced to write the barcoded information to a non-information area, or unused space, on the optical disk.
When reproducing (playing back) such an optical disk, the pit information is read by an optical pickup; to read the barcoded information such as a serial number, etc. recorded in the non-information area, however, a separate reading device has been used.
In the above prior art optical disk, since information carrying a serial number and the like is not recorded in a pit area but recorded in a non-information area, as described above, a separate reading device has had to be provided in addition to the usual optical pickup, the resulting problem being increased complexity of the playback apparatus construction.
In view of the above problem with the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk wherein data such as a disk ID number, etc. is converted into a barcode and recorded in a pit area in overwriting fashion, thereby permitting the use of a single optical pickup to read both the bit data and barcode data. It is another object of the invention to provide a barcode forming method, etc. for such an optical disk.
The first invention is an optical disk on which data is recorded with CLV, wherein, in a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said disk, all or part of a barcode is written in overwriting fashion by selectively removing a reflective film in said prescribed region.
The second invention is an optical disk according to the first invention, wherein a control data area is provided for holding therein physical feature information concerning said optical disk, and an identifier for indicating the presence or absence of said barcode is recorded in said control data area.
The third invention is an optical disk according to the second invention, wherein a guard-band area where no data is recorded is provided between said control data area and said prescribed region of said pre-pit signal area.
The 4th invention is an optical disk according to the first invention, wherein said barcode is formed in such a manner that two or more barcode signals cannot occur within one prescribed time slot.
The 5th invention is an optical disk according to the first invention, wherein said barcode contains data at least including ID information uniquely given to said optical disk.
The 6th invention is an optical disk according to the 5th invention, wherein said barcode contains data including, in addition to said ID information, a public key of a public key encryption function corresponding to said ID information, said public key being used when encrypting prescribed data for transmission to an external party in order to obtain from said external party a password required to reproduce said optical disk.
The 7th invention is an optical disk according to the 5th invention, wherein said ID information is encrypted or applied a digital signature to.
The 8th invention is an optical disk according to the 7th invention, wherein a secret key of a public key encryption function is used when applying encryption or a digital signature to said ID information.
The 9th invention is an optical disk according to any one of inventions from first to 8th, wherein said optical disk is constructed from two disk-substrates laminated together.
The 10th invention is an optical disk barcode forming method wherein pulsed laser light from a light source is made into a rectangular beam pattern by using a rectangular mask and said rectangular beam pattern is focused on a reflective film in a pre-pit signal region in a prescribed radius portion of an optical disk on which data is recorded, and at the same time, said optical disk is rotated, thereby forming a plurality of rectangular reflective-film-removed regions as a barcode in the same radius portion on said reflective film.
The 11th invention is an optical disk barcode forming method according to the 10th invention, wherein said optical disk includes a control data area for holding therein physical feature information concerning said optical disk, and an identifier for indicating the presence or absence of said barcode is recorded in said control data area.
The 12th invention is an optical disk barcode forming method according to the 11th invention, wherein said barcode is formed in such a manner that two or more barcode signals cannot occur within one prescribed time slot.
The 13th invention is an optical disk barcode forming method according to any one of inventions from 10th to 12th, wherein said optical disk is constructed from two disk-substrates laminated together.
The 14th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus wherein recorded contents of a main data recording area, recorded by forming pits on an optical disk, are reproduced by using a rotational phase control for a motor, while recorded contents of a different recording area than said main data recording area, recorded by selectively forming low-reflectivity portions on a reflective film in said different recording area, are reproduced by using rotational speed control for said motor, and
the recorded contents of said main data recording area and the recorded contents of said different recording area are both reproduced by using the same optical pickup.
The 15th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein tracking control is not performed in said different recording area.
The 16th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein tracking control is, in effect, performed in said different recording area.
The 17th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 16th invention, wherein said rotational speed is the rotational speed that would be achieved in said different recording area if said rotational phase control were applied.
The 18th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein the rotational speed of said motor in said rotational speed control is maintained at a prescribed value based on a result obtained by measuring a minimum-length pit in said different recording area.
The 19th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein said low-reflectivity portions are a barcode formed by selectively removing said reflective film.
The 20th invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention whererein
said low-reflectivity portions are a barcode, and
when reproducing the recorded contents of said different recording area, a high-frequency-component signal generated during reproduction of said pits is reduced or eliminated by a low-pass filter, thereby making it possible to separate a signal which is reproduced from said barcode.
The 21st invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein
said low-reflectivity portions are a barcode, and
when reproducing the recorded contents of said different recording area, the width of a signal obtained by reading said barcode is increased to a prescribed width and then measured with sampling pulses from a control section.
The 22nd invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to any one of inventions from 14th to 21st, wherein said optical disk is constructed from two disk-substrates laminated together.
The 23rd invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus according to the 14th invention, wherein said optical disk includes a control data area for holding therein physical feature information concerning said optical disk, and an identifier for indicating the presence or absence of said barcode is recorded in said control data area.
Yet another aspect of the invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus, wherein, after reading recorded contents of said control data area and judging the presence or absence of said barcode, it is determined whether an optical pickup should be moved to an inner portion or an outer portion of said optical disk.
The 25th invention is a marking forming apparatus which comprises:
marking forming means for applying a marking on a reflective film formed on a disk;
marking position detecting means for detecting a position of said marking; and
position information writing means for converting at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information into a barcode, and for selectively removing said reflective film to write said barcode to an optical disk on which data is recorded with CLV,
wherein all or part of said barcode is written in overwriting fashion to a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said optical disk.
The 26th invention is a marking forming apparatus according to the 25th invention, wherein said disk is constructed from two disk-substrates laminated together.
The 27th invention is a marking forming means according to the 25th invention, wherein said position information writing means includes encrypting means for encrypting at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information, and writes contents thus encrypted to said disk.
The 28th invention is a marking forming apparatus according to the 25th invention, wherein said position information writing means includes digital signature means for applying a digital signature to at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information,
and the writing at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information means writing information concerning a result of said digital signature application to said disk.
The 29th invention is a reproduction apparatus which comprises:
position information reading means for reading position information of a marking or information concerning said position information, said position information or said information being formed by (1) applying a marking on a reflective film formed on a disk, (2) detecting position of the marking, (3) converting detected said position information or said information into a barcode and (4) writing the barcode with selectively removing said reflective film on said optical disk on which data is recorded with CLV;
marking reading means for reading information concerning a physical position of said marking;
comparing/judging means for performing comparison and judgement by using a result of reading by said position information reading means and a result of reading by said marking reading means; and
reproducing means for reproducing data recorded on said optical disk in accordance with a result of the comparison and judgement performed by said comparing/judging means,
wherein all or part of said barcode is written in overwriting fashion to a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said optical disk.
The 30th invention is a reproduction apparatus according to the 29th invention, wherein at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information is written to said disk by position information writing means.
The 31st invention is a reproduction apparatus according to the 30th invention, wherein
said position information writing means includes encrypting means for encrypting at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information, and
said position information reading means includes decrypting means corresponding to said encrypting means, and by using said decrypting means, decrypts said encrypted position information or information concerning said position information.
The 32nd invention is a reproduction apparatus according to the 30th invention, wherein
said position information writing means includes digital signature means for applying a digital signature to at least said detected position information or information concerning said position information, and writes information concerning a result of said digital signature application to said disk,
and said position information reading means includes
authenticating means corresponding to said digital signature means, and
position information extracting means for obtaining said position information from an authentication process performed by said authenticating means and/or from said information concerning the result of said digital signature application,
when an output indicating correctness of said authentication result is produced from said authenticating means, said comparing/judging means performs the comparison and judgement by using the position information obtained by said position information extracting means and the result of reading by said marking reading means, and when said output indicating correctness is not produced, the reproduction is not performed.
The 33rd invention is a method of manufacturing a disk, which comprises the steps of:
forming at least one disk;
forming a reflective film to said formed disk;
applying at least one marking to said reflective film;
detecting at least one position of said marking; and
encrypting said detected position information and writing said encrypted information onto said disk,
wherein, when encrypting and writing, at least said encrypted information is converted into a barcode, and said barcode is written by selectively removing said reflective film on said disk on which data is recorded with CLV, all or part of said barcode being written in overwriting fashion to a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said disk.
The 34th invention is a method of manufacturing a disk, which comprises the steps of:
forming at least one disk;
forming a reflective film to said formed disk;
applying at least one marking to said reflective film;
detecting at least one position of said marking; and
applying a digital signature to said detected position information and writing onto said disk,
wherein, when applying said digital signature and writing, at least a result of said digital signature is converted into a barcode, and said barcode is written by selectively removing said reflective film on said disk on which data is recorded with CLV, all or part of said barcode being written in overwriting fashion to a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said disk.
The 35th invention is a disk wherein a marking is formed by a laser to a reflective film of said disk holding data written thereon, at least position information of said marking or information concerning said position information is encrypted or applied a digital signature, at least said encrypted information or digital signature-appended information is converted into a barcode, and said barcode is written by selectively removing said reflective film on said disk on which data is recorded with CLV, all or part of said barcode being written in overwriting fashion to a prescribed region of a pre-pit signal area on said disk.